


Wolves

by DefiantCandle17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by The Grey, Wolf POV, Wolves, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantCandle17/pseuds/DefiantCandle17
Summary: A short poem from the point of view of the Timber Wolf, inspired by the film “The Grey.“
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wolves

Wondering the night 

our true day

We see your lights 

You make to create false daylight 

To spite the night 

And mock the day

We hear the howls and yelps

Of the sister kind under your thrall 

And we remember, watching and waiting in the darkness. 

Remember how far and severely 

Your kind sinned against us. 

You claimed you mastered us.

Tamed us.

Strove across the land to claim it as your own 

And by right of conquest 

Appointed by the gods on your paper and ink

That you were the owners, the masters of any land your kind 

Spread to. 

When truly you stole children from our mothers 

Raised them as your own

To turn against our parents 

And those who you couldn’t take 

You hunted and stole our food 

And murdered by cruel murder 

Those who by wandering our hunting 

Strayed into your hallowed ground

We 

who you named demons 

And servants 

Of ground dwelling imps 

And things that steal your weak young and lame 

were here long before you.

And we will be here after you 

Some of you

The first

Who came to this land 

By the bridges of ice fusing lands

Together 

Wore paint

And dressed in our skin 

When worthily 

You bested us in battle. 

And respected us 

Respected our power and our wrath 

And our will. 

They named us gods and spirits

Wanderers and lords of the night 

Bonded us with the shimmering lights in the sky 

And the twinkling stars 

And the blood of the earth 

Not like the later ones 

Who came with sticks of fire 

And metal and arrogance 

As glaring bright 

As their pig white skin

And named us devils 

When we stole into your camps 

And took what penance they owed us 

For your trespass.

And so we retreated back into the woods 

And on you came 

Spreading like lies and locusts

You took and took and took 

And our homes grew less and less 

And less 

Until only scores of us left 

The scars your kind made remain 

The wild land smothered by your pavements 

And sky reaching towers in tribute to 

Your false vanity, falser than your gods 

Those of you who wish us to live 

fighting with paper and protest and passion 

Helped us return and grow and grow 

In numbers anew 

And our jaws wrote the lay of the land 

And staked their place 

In the land once again.

We remember 

But we also do not forget.

We see our enslaved 

Bewitched kind 

Loyal to only you 

And turned against us as you did 

In the days of old 

We hear of the tales of cruelty 

And demeaning shame 

And hate 

You inflict on them 

Worse than your fellow man 

Yet we remember and respect 

Those of you who are kind to your slaves 

And the packs you formed with them those who have become

more like you 

than us 

And to those of you who protect our kind who diminish by time 

And gun 

By the fight you give to see their lines and packs endure.

We remember 

We respect.

But more often we remember and know 

Of the ones within your kind 

That we hate and spite

With our spitting jaws and lashing tongues

For the wounds and blood of our brothers and sisters 

That you split 

in your arrogant land shaping ways 

As if you were stewards appointed by masters to work the land 

Instead of apes with brains too big 

For their weak soft bodies. 

So here we stand and lie 

The secrets of the land and world 

before you 

Beyond stone and clay and paint 

Will forever be lost to you 

For we are beyond your feeble attempts 

To forge into your prey like minds 

And to justify 

By reason borne 

Of bastardised kingship 

For we were before you 

And ruled the forests

long 

before your kind 

Stumbled from their trees 

And toddled on to the grass 

And our world and gods 

And ways 

Are older and wilder than 

Anything your barbarian 

Ape brains can fathom

And should you venture out into our land 

Seeking our secrets and answers to your arrogant questions 

To claim and tame the world and wild 

You will find only the cold

Only the night

And our eyes in the darkness shining 

Waiting for you to wander 

into our ripping jaws

And our fangs in the night. 

We are the dark 

We are the cold 

We are the eyes glinting in the darkness 

And the shadows under the trees 

This was never your home. 

Never a place for your children to play 

And your elders to sleep. 

Yet no matter how many of you

We steal into the darkness 

Into our gnashing of teeth 

You will never learn

Blind, feeble thieves of nature

And so here we stand 

Ready to teach you

To remind you when you fail 

And stumble into our land

Servants of the moon 

Lords of the Forest

Hear our growls rake through your soul

And know you have wandered 

Fatefully too far

Into our domain. 

What you can take belongs to you

If you are worthy of keeping it

But the darkness 

And the shadows of the forest

will always

belong to us. 


End file.
